Vampire Adept
by River of the Emerald Dawn
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort Harry is Turned and changes his name. Closing in on his 200th birthday Harry is forced to cast a spell to take him to his Mate. Valdemar cross over. not very good yet but I am working on it lol. Slash HarryOMC
1. Chapter 1

Stefan Damien Ash sighed loudly as he set down yet another old tome from his Sire's extensive library. He had been searching for 20 years for the solution to his problem and he still didn't have much of a solution. He needed his mate and time was running out. As far as he was able to tell from what little his research had shown him he wasn't even on the same world as his mate. That was the main problem if he wasn't at least on the world his mate would be born on by his 200th birthday some unpleasant consequences were going to come into play though his Sire had refused to tell him what exactly those were.

'Then again if I had to have a mate, of course he had to be born on another world' Stefan huffed.

He had shed his old name like it had the plague the day he was Turned and yet the stigma of never being normal still followed him everywhere. Nope Stefan Damien Ash, formally Harry James Potter could not possibly be normal if his life depended on it. Ironically it just might.

The sound of the door opening behind his chair caused him to look up and note his Sire standing in the door way looking at him with a rumpled leather bound book in hand.

"Morning, Stefan. Have you found it yet?"

"No, Father. Have you given up this ridiculous idea of making me search for it and decided to give it to me yet?"

"I expected you to find it by now," Tristan Ash said worriedly staring at the boy who had become his son. "Your birthday is in 2 weeks, so I guess if you can't find it in the library……." He trailed off holding out the red leather book still clutched in his hand.

Eagerly opening the book after watching as his father shuffled slowly out of the library Stefan turned pages until coming to the one entry in the book that he needed:

_The call to Soul Spell_

_This spell is most often used by younger magical beings whose mate has not been found for most it will do no more then show a vision of the mate and the area where they can be found. The exceptions to this rule are those with soul mates who inhabit other dimensions or even other planets and time frames._

_The incantation used is: Advoco ut __animus_

_The caster of this spell should be sure to rest plenty before__ casting this spell as if you are one of those who will be thrown to another world the landing is said to being terrible and the spell will drain even the most powerful of casters._

"Finally!" Stefan exclaimed slamming the book closed on the desk in front of him and jumping from his chair he raced down the corridor after his father. "Father!" he yelled rushing into the room.

"You know, Stef, you may not be 16 anymore but you still look like it and sometimes, like now, you act like it too." Tristan drawled amusement coating the words and causing Stefan to stick his tongue out childishly. "Now you obviously found the entry, yes?"

"Yep! Though it says I should rest up before I cast it so I figured I would go for the day before my birthday to give me time to get ready."

"Well there goes my hope that you won't be suddenly pulled away from me…" Tristan said turning away slightly so Stefan won't see the brightness of his eyes. Feeling a strong pair of arms come around him he turned back to look in his son's eyes. "You should go down to Gringotts and empty your accounts so you have some money, be sure to go shopping and get some stuff for the trip."

"I'll go tomorrow, I need to get some sleep I been up for hours looking through that library. Do you want to come with me, Sire?"

"No, little one, I will let you do this one on your own. You certainly have the training and experience to survive on your own with the mortals. Just cover your face up you know they don't know your still alive and they all still know your face, Mr. Savior of the Wizarding World and Defeater of Voldemort." He said with a smirk at the groan coming from his son.

Still groaning Stefan ran out the door leaving his father still in his elegantly appointed private study.

The next morning after his morning ritual of training he took a quick shower and dressed before running downstairs his crimson hooded robe still dangling from his hand as he made his way too the dining room for breakfast.

"Morning, Father!" he chirped happily draping the cumbersome cloak over the back of his chair as he sat down and helped himself to eggs, bacon and toast.

"Morning, Oh Hyper One. Honestly, Son, how can you stand to be a morning person? For that matter, how can I stand you being a morning person?" his father groaned tiredly not even looking up from his own breakfast.

"Because you love me?" Stefan inquired trying and failing to look innocent.

"Be gone with you, brat!"

Laughing Stefan grabbed his cloak and ran out the door slipping the heavy velvet on before shadow walking to the entrance of Gringotts. Nodding to the Guard Goblins he walked into the large white marble entrance hall and over to the nearest open queue.

"I need to talk to the manager of my account."

"Sharptooth!" yelled the goblin teller.

"Yes sir?" another goblin replied running up to them.

"Take this young man to the manager of the Ash Estate, Sharptooth."

"Follow me." The short goblin replied trying to act surly as he edged slowly away from Stefan as if he was going to attack him at any moment.

"You know goblin blood doesn't really taste that good so if you're worried I'm going to eat you I promise I won't….. unless of course you irritate me too much then I might get just a little bit hungry." Stefan said smiling wickedly down at the goblin who looked shocked for a second before breaking into a feral grin and relaxing.

A long walk through many twisting hallways later and they were stopping outside a door stamped with an emerald pentagram on a blood red field.

"Thank you, Sharptooth." Stefan said as the goblin knocked on the door before leaving Stefan to enter on his own. Going through the door Stefan sees what was probably the oldest goblin in the bank looking back at him from behind a large dark stained mahogany desk.

Giving a sharp fanged grin the elder goblin stood and held out his hand to the cloaked figure across from him. "Ah, it's the young lord I thought I might be seeing you soon."

"Good Morning, Ragnok. I trust you are well these days?" Stefan asked politely.

"Yes, of course, young lord, how may I help you today?"

"Ah well as you probably know we discovered that my mate was off world somewhere and so now I need to do a spell to bring me to him but my father has said there is no reason for me to leave with nothing on me so today I'm going shopping and I would like to empty the Potter, Black and Evans vaults so I have some gold to take with me." Stefan said with a fanged grin of his own. "I'm going to need a lot of supplies though I have no idea what condition the world is in and I am so not sleeping outside on the ground if I'm nowhere near civilization when I land there."

"Yes I thought that might be the case so I took the liberty of drawing up the paperwork yesterday so all you need to do is sign it and I'll have the money transferred to a bottomless trunk for you. For a fee I can have one of our bottomless pouches hooked up to it though I don't know how well it would survive the spell."

"That would be wonderful, thank you Ragnok!"

Twenty minutes and a cramped hand later saw Stefan holding a palm-sized green leather pouch in his hand walking out of the bank headed for Traveler's Treasure Trove. Walking into the store Stefan started looking around at the displays when a clerk came up to him from behind the counter.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for a large tent that could double for a house but can be shrunk so it isn't too bulky."

"Ah yes sir all the tents here can be shrunk quite easily though some of them are bigger than others could you tell me what kind of inside you are looking for?"

"I need a large bedroom with a king sized bed and a walk in closet that will expand to fit my wardrobe and a library that never runs out of space. Some guest rooms and a kitchen/dining room. That's just basic though if you have any recommendations that would be great."

"You'll be wanting this one then, good sir, it's got a nice size master bedroom, 10 guest rooms, 5 baths including one off the master suite, a large kitchen and dining room, a library and even a potions lab/ dueling chamber."

"Perfect! I'll take it and a few of your fridge packs please." Stefan said with a small smile careful not to reveal his fangs to the storekeeper. Even after almost 200 years the Wizarding World was still quite prejudiced.

AN: I have more of it written up but it is on a comp without internet so I have to find a disk to transfer it.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting the tent, Stefan set of to Knocturn Alley where his father had told him he could pick up some house elves. Once he got whereever it was he was going he was going to need help. Walking up to the entrance of the Alley he pulled out two of the suppressors he kept on his enchanted earrings.

He had to keep suppressors on his powers most of the time not t spare himself but the others around him. Besides that the Ministry of Magic would feel threatened if they knew his true powers. When he was Turned something about the rush of power of being Turned by an Anchient Vampire had made his core explode outward to fill his body with raw power. At the time we didn't know that when I was hit with the Avada Kedavra curse as a child it had damaged my core enough to give it no definite size so it would grow as i got older. Every couple of years I am forced to m ake a new suppressor to keep the ministry off my back.

'Ah here it is Stilson's Service Supplies' (AN: the name Stilson came from Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card) Walking in I stared around myself trying to hold in a disgusted sneer as i took in the haphazard shelves and the grubby walls that seemed to somehow ooze dirt as if they hadn't been cleaned in longer then this shopkeep had been alive. Wondering incredulously how some0one reputed to have hundreds of House Elves for sale could possibly have such a dirty shop i turned to the semi clean shop keep.

"Well, I was told you had House Elves for sale but it seems my Sire was mistaken in thinking so."

Seeing the crest standing proudly on the breaast of my blood red cloak he paled before hurriedly coming around the counter towards me so fast I almost didn't have time to stop him before he touched me. backpedalling he paled a little more before. "No. No, my Lord. I have them. Since the Ministry made it illegal for any but them to sell them I ordered them to stop cleaning the shop to fool the idiots they send into the Alley to make sure we aren't doing anything they don't like. Would you like to see my Elves, my Lord?"

At my nod, he bowed low and led me into the back of the shop to one of the shelves in an out of the way corner. Tapping it with his wand he waited for it to move out of the way to the left before leading me into a bare warehouse sized room. Striding to the center of the room he snapped his fingers and called out long stream of latin. Soon the room was ringing with the sound of hundreds of Elves popping in.

"What type of Elves are you looking for, my Lord?"

"All of them actually, though I will need one who is skilled in knowing what the others can do and directing them as I really couldn't be bothered. I am days from my 200th and I know I am going to be moving pretty far away so I'm going to need alot of help to set up and keep running a household of my own."

"I didn't know you could take others with you when you had to move with the spell, my Lord?" he said looking at me quizzically as i stared around at all the Elves surroundig us.

"It depends really on power levels as it was designed so you could take what you could carry with you. Power isn't a problem with me and I have a few things I have made that will make it easy for me to carry whatever I want with me. Though it will take most of my reserves, yet another reason for me to bring them as I will be extremely tired when I get there. Would 150,000 galleons be enough for all of these? i asked absently studying the one closest to me.

"More then enough, my Lord. Would you like to do a mass Bonding here, my Lord, or wait until you get under the wards of your workshop?"

Invoking one of my gifts I looked around myself at the wards on the room and tweaked a few of the Rune circles around me.

Closing my eyes to close down the Rune-sight I glanced at the man next to me who was staring wide eyed I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention before starting to pull out the rest of my earrings gesturing at the House Elf nearest me to help with the ones in my hair. A couple of minutes later after putting my shirt back on I looked over at the now drooling shopkeep before rolling my eyes and sending a Stinging Hex at him.

With a yelp he snapped out of his trance and blushed. "You want to tell me how we're doing this or should I leave you alone with your fantasies?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh.. Sorry, my Lord" he said his blush deepening. You need to cut your palm enough to bleedand ask the Elves if all here wish to bond themselves and their decendents to your Family line."

Pulling out a long silver dagger, Silver being the only metal that can hamr me for any length of time, out of my cloak i ran it across my palm cutting deeply and looking up from the blood pooling in my palm trying to meet the eyes of each elf in turn.

"I, Lord Stefan Damien Ash, Master Vampire in my 199th year ask if you will grant me and any of my decendents I see fit the honor of serving us from now until such a time as you no longer wish to?" I asked solemnly now focusing on the House Elf standing nearest me that I had alredy in the back of my mind given the title of Head Elf.

The room rang with their shrill little voices as each one accepted my offer before the magic of the ritual I had invoked swirled around all of us binding them to my powers. Soon all of us were engulfed in a deep emerald fire pulsing around each of the Elves as the last of my suppressors failed to hold in the the surge as their cores bonded to mine. I heard a gasp from my left and turning I looked down at the slack jawed shop keep who had fallen to his knees under the pressure of my magic before turning back and watching as the pulsing light grew stronger around each of the Elves before growing in hieght.

When the light died down I looked around and nearly went slack jawed myself as surrounding me were not the short little house elves of ten minutes ago. Standing around me now were a well dressed crowd of Elves that were each over 5 feet tall and shone with power. They could have been mistaken for human if one ignored the pointed ears and the auras shining with power. There was an excited murmer from the elves each of whom were dressed in a black uniform with my personal crest ,a pentagram, on the breast and the crests of the families i Head on the backs.

"My Lord," the Elf I considered to be in charge said bowing deeply with a reverence they don't usually show," What would you have us do?"

Shaking myself out of my daze, I handed him my shopping list and money pouch. "I need you to send some of them to get these and the rest can go to my father's house and pack up my stuff. My father can direct them to where all of it is. I'll need you to come with me as I need to make the area you will be travelling in and I don't know what would be more comfortable for you. I'm sorry, dear, what is your name?"

"I was called Chippy, my Lord. It will be done as you said, Lord." snapping his fingers over the list it popped over to a cluster of Elves on the other side of the room who gathered around it reading it quickly before popping away to find the best places to get the items.

"Thank you, Chippy, We should get going also I need to make sure I have all the materials needed. depending on the size I might need more gems I know that much." nodding at the shopkeep i walked over into a nearby shadow before using it to Shadow Walk to my Work Shop. Chippy following by popping into the shop as i appeared behind my large Mahogany desk.

Going through the cupboards on the otherside of the room Ipulled out the wood and metals I would need and set it on two of my work tables before turning back to chippy and telling him the jewels i would need so he could tell the others.. "No need to hurry shaping these should take awhile."

Looking up from studying the wood I smiled at his wide eyes. "For some reason I have been feeling rather paternal for you Elves since the bonding so I decided to do one of my better jobs it will be alot more comfortable." wrinkling my nose a little I tried to figure out where those feelings were coming from before shrugging it off and going back to checking the wood for impurities. "Remind me later to get new body and earrings, Chippy, I'm going to need some as I don't want the holes to close but after my birthday I won't be able to wear the suppressors anymore."

"Yes, my Lord."

Backing away from the neatly stacked piles of wood I waved my hand and watched as one of the bigger blocks floated neatly out of the bunch before stopping in front of me. when it came to a stop I raised both hands and closed my eyes to concentrate. Slowly the wood started to glow a fiery silver as it started twisting into a new shape. It soon settled into the shape of the base. waving a hand again I sent it to one of the free work table before focusing on the shape I wanted it carved intobefore taking all but a part of my attention off of it and turning to the next piece.

Soon I had 6 piecees floating in various stages of carving around the room the shavings vanishing to the barrel on the other side of the room before hitting the floor.

"My Lord?" Chippy asked tentatively as he watched wide eyed as I called one of the rods of metal over to me. Amazed at the number of times I could split my attention his eyes darting between each of the pieces of wood and me as he seemed to wait for something to make a mistake or stop carving.

"Yes, Chippy?" I asked absently giving him a free part of my attention as I melted and bent the rod into the shape I wanted.

"You are obviously very powerful, my Lord. Why do you make it manually when you could just conjure it?"

"Two or three reasons really. First, is because if I conjure it and then enchant it the way I want it it will only last about 100 years before the magic of the conjuring will wear off and once I tie off the enchantments it can not be changed even if I find or make better spells for it. Second, is because I enjoy working with my hands and giving my magic something to do keeps it out of mischief. Third is mainly because I am immortal."

"I don't think I understand, my Lord." He admitted with a confused expression as another slightly smaller Elf popped in and handed a chest full of large gems before popping out without looking around.

"You know I am a Vampire correct Chippy?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"A Master Vampire of any power level is extremely hard to kill and will never die of old age, yes?" I asked not looking up from the metal I was slowly cooling off to settle it into it's new shape.

"Yes, my Lord." he said still looking confused.

"I am at the moment the most powerful Vampire in the clans, Chippy. A Master Vampire of my power can not be harmed by anything but the purest enchanted silver. Silver enchanted by someone of equal or greater power to myself would be the only thing able to give me anything greater then the equivalent of a paper cut."

"What that means Chippy," I told the still confused elf, "is that barring someone more powerful then myself, which is hard to find at best and impossible at worst, I have an eternity that I need to find some way to fill."

"Oh so you do things manually like this to fill the time when you have nothing to do?"

"Yes, I do this and read. I even developed a spell to put on my libraries to automattically update when someone writes a new book so I always have something new to read. Of course I just had to overpower the spell the first time I ever cast it," I said with a rueful shake of my head. "Not that I'm complaining mind you. That has been damn useful a time or two."

"What happened, my Lord?"

I shook my head with a smile and pointed him to a large ornate door carved with large tomes each with a different category of books carved in ornate script across where the titles go. "Tap one of those tomes and see for yourself, dear."

Giving the door a look of trepidation he went up to and tapped the tome labeled Lost Potions and pulled the heavy now slightly glowing door open before sticking his head in. Pulling his head back out he turned and stared at me with a stunned expression as he watched me slipping the glowing gems into the slots that had been carved into the base for them.

"Where did all those books come from? What Happened?" He asked bluntly.

With a pleased sound I set the last gem in before grabbing another of the pieces of wood and concentrating before slowly putting it into the groove carved for it and sealing it there with a quick lick of power. "It pierced the viels of the past. In the room you just opened you see every lost book on potions ever written as well as a few that were never written, like potions passed down in family lines that were nothing more then oral tradition never written down. Each Tome on that door leads to a different room and each room has another door that leads to more books in different categories that have to do with that one."

"Are you leaving all those books here?" He asked skeptically.

"Not on my life many of those books should really have stayed lost. I can't leave them here to be discovered by any others."

"How are we going to take that with us?" staring at the door as if it was a viper not wanting to think of how much time it would take to pack up so many books with only 300 elves.

Laughing I shrunk the Door with a wave of my hand and floated it over to hover in front of him until he grabbed it out of the air and studied the mini-Door. "The Door is similar to this Armoire," I said tapping the side piece i was slipping onto the base. "I made it years ago its one of the prototypes for what I am doing here actually. It can do one of two things when it's first enchanted though after you set it a task it's almost impossible to change it. First, it can be tied into a dimension pocket so the space inside is whatever you want it to be of whatever size you need, in the case of my Library it grows as needed there is no limit on the space it can contain. Or you can use it to travel to one specific destination anywhere in this world. It's good if you wish to tie your houses together if you have more then one around the world or if you wish to tie your home to your shop like I have done here. It's not good for much else though as I havent figured out how to change the destination once it's set." I said then looking at the door continued thoughtfully. "Though I guess I could do like that Door does and have a different desstination when you tap something." Putting the last piece of wood ,the door, where it belonged on the armoire I walked over to my desk and sat down before writing in one of my notebooks trying to figure out how it would work.

"The Material things are done for the Armoire now, I just need you to talk to the others and tell me what you want the inside to look like. Like I said before there really is no limit though if something won't work I will tell you."

"What won't work?"

"Well if you want something like the surfac e of the moon, I can do that but you will never be able to get into it because you would destroy the world with the vacuum you would create opening the door." I told him with a short laugh.

Looking towards the door out into the shop at feeling the tingle of someone passing through the wards on the woods surrounding my workshop I had Chippy send one of the other Elves to find out who it was and what they wanted before turning back to my notes.

"Master?" the Elf who had gone to the door said to get my attention. Without looking up I indicated he should continue. "He says his name is Potions Master Severus Snape. He says he was sent here by the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Master he Feels like you except weaker?" The Elf-maiden asked looking confused.

"So Snape really is a Vampire, huh? Looks like those rumors were true all those years ago. I wonder how he kept his job with all these laws restricting how we can work in public places. Send him in please Tippy."

"Yes, Master." She said bowing and popping out back to the door outside.

A few minutes later the dour Potions Master walked in before stopping and staring at the Armoire flooating a few inches of the ground and spinning in a slow circle. Glancing at his expression I too turned to look at the almost completed Armoire.

The thing had really come together. The base was carved in the shape of a Gryphon with its legs spread and its wings looking like they were stopped in mid-flap. Above the Gryphon the doors and sides were carved in the shapes of clouds some of them looking like other magical creatures others in the new shape of my House Elves with the face I remembered from the room I had bought them in. the top piece was carved to look like the night sky with seven shooting stars encrusted with small glittering diamonds taking the main place in the front of the stars in the back ground. All of this was painted with the colors to make it look like real.

With a small cough I caught his attention before smiling politely. "How may I help you, Potions Master Snape? I must admit it's been coming on 100 years since the last time someone came to me with something for Hogwarts." I asked Gessturing to one of the cushioned chairs in front of my desk.

"Yes, I imagine it has, Ward Master Ash." He said with a polite bow before sitting. "The Headmistress has noticed a decline in the power of the Wards on the school and when she asked the goblins to fix it, they claimed that only a Rune Master can alter the wards."

"Yes, of course and they claimed to not have any on their payroll am I correct?" I asked with a laugh.

"Are you saying they do have some?"

"I know they do as I trained one myself not more then 50 years ago. It appears they just don't like your Headmistress if they sent her to me as I charge alot more then they do."

"Yes well, they claimed not to have any and told her that the only living human with the kind of power she needed was you."

"She knows I'm a Vampire, yes?"

"She knows and she didn't really like it. I don't think she wanted to trust a 'Dark Creature' not to do something to sabotage the Wards but as she thinks she has no choice..." he let the sentence trail off as he gestured towards his own fangs.

"Ah so she thought I wouldn't screw the Wards up if she sent another 'Dark Creature' to ask me?"

"That and to tell you she will keep the Ministry away from you while you are working on them, like she thinks she is doing for me." he finished with a sneer.

"They still have that stupid law of Fudge's on the books, hmm?" I asked absently as I floated the Door back to the wall it was resting against before and unshrunk it. "Follow me," I told him before tapping on the Tome labelled 'Hogwarts' and walking through the Door. Heading to the back of the room I watched the Potions Master from the corner of my eye as his mask fell and his jaw fell open as he stared around. Stopping before a panel on the wall with words trailing down the wall I looked around a bit before tapping the word 'Wards' before turning around and waiting.

At first nothing happened and Snape looked at me confused then there was a quiet hum that slowly grew in noise until finally the shelves of books shimmered before most of them melted into the floor leaving behind only one books sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

Taking up the book, I tapped the wall again before heading out of the room as the bookshelves melted their way back up out of the floor. Sitting at the desk again I looked at Chippy aising an eyebrow in question to see if they had made up their minds yet. Getting a nod in return, I turned back to the still stunned Potions Master. "In this book," I said tapping the book laying on the desk. "is the only record available of the Wards surrounding Hogwarts Castle. If we can not find the problem in here there is no solution. Before we start this though you should know that my time is very expensive and the moment I open this book the schools bill will start whether she decides she wants my help or not."

"Not my problem," he said with a shrug, "I'm not paying the bill."

"Very well, I'll send the bill to my goblin allies afterwards." I said before opening the books to the first page. "How much do you know about the decline in power?"

"Not very much. It has taken the HeadMistress until just now to notice there was a problem though when she checked into the records she says that the power has been slowly leaking out of it for over 170 years."

Stopping on a page in the middle of the book I looked up at him in surprise as the pieces slowly started falling into place. "That might explain more then it doesn't though I will have to look into the Ward Room in the school to confirm my theory. You will need to ask the Head if she minds me coming over, though admittedly if it is what I am thinking it's going to take the joint effort of me and the goblins to fix it the only way that's going to happen." Pointing to a box of cards I told him. "Take one of those with you and go ask the Head when she has time today for me to come over because I do not have time after today to start this."

"Yes, my Lord Ash." standing up he exited the room with a polite bow before making his way out of the wards to Apparate back to Hogwarts.

Turning back to Chippy I left the book open on my desk before turning back to Chippy. "So, what's the verdict?"

"The majority has asked for a magical forest if you can manage it, my Lord"

"That would be easy to provide actually, Chippy I said walking over to place my hands on the diamonds in the shooting stars. Closing my eyes and concentrating on the feeling of a safe magical forest I let loose my hold on my power and let it flow into the stones under my palms and from there to the stones within the Armoire.

Sweating slightly an hour later I let my arms fall before moving over to sit at my desk and opening the top drawer to pull out an Energy Potion. "Go Ahead and look inside, Chippy. You can all move in now if you like it."

Watching him walk through the door that I could smell pine coming from I then turned back to the book on my desk and read a little further before cursing and closing my eyes to search my core for a tie I hadn't known was there. Finding not one but two of them a red one and a green one I swore again before snapping the cords with satisfaction I sure as hell wasn't going to provide the balance for anything.

Falling out of my trance I waited for my core to stop swirling as a power drain I had never noticed before suddenly stopped. Clutching my desk I tried not to get too dizzy as it finally snapped itself back into my core. before I felt the call of the card I had given to Snape though it felt like it had been calling for awhile.

Calling Chippy back out of the Armoire I took hold of his shoulder as I Shadow Walked directly into the Head's office at Hogwart's where I could feel my card now sitting in Snape's pocket.

Once I got there and stepped out of the shadow I had used to get there, I looked around for a second before spinning and batting the curse that had ben flying at my back into the wall next to the person who had sent it at me.

"That's not very hospitable, Headmistress." I said covering my rage at seeing one of my betrayers. That the betrayer now looked like she was on her last legs was really just a plus to the whole thing. "Potion's Master, Would you show us to the Ward Room as it doesn't look like your Headmistress would make it quite that far today?"

Stifling a snicker that would have been badly out of character the Potion's Professor nodded before heading for the door hoping to get out of there before the know-it-all started in on the "You can't Apparate on Hogwart's grounds" spiel.

"Hold on right there, young man!" 'Here it comes' he thought rolling his eyes with his back turned to her. "How the hell did you get in here?! You can't Apparate or Disapparate on Hogwart's Grounds!" came the wheasy and shrill voice of the elderly Headmistess.

"Wrong. If you had done your _research_," I said with barely concealed scorn, "You would know, first that I didn't Apparate here and second that a Ward Master or a Rune Master with the gift can Apparate where ever they wish with a little preperation they can slide between any Wards."

Turning back to the door I walked most of the way out before turning back and with a sneer said. "Don't call me young man I am almost 200 years old just because I look 16 doesn't make me 16."

Closing the door behind me I ignore the shrill voice demanding that I stop as I gracefully stalked down the stairs to where Severus and Chippy were waiting for me. "When did Granger become, Headmistress Severus?" I asked while heading down the hall towards the main stair case and the dungeons.

"About 50 years ago. She's too old if you ask me, for a mortal she really is in her last year or so of life but she refuses to retire. Stupid know-it-all can't see that she's doing more harm then good in that office that or she just doesn't care. It's Weasley by the way, they got married a few years after Potter left. Came as a nasty shock to them when they went down to their vaults to find them empty. I guess since the goblins never sent them a letter about it they figured that he never discovered they had been stealing money from his vaults."

"Yes, I remember that time. I had just allied myself with the goblins." I said pretending to only have second hand knowledge of the incident. "Potter apparently told them not to tell them about it until they went down to their vaults as he wanted to see their expressions when they saw the empty rooms. They made a big thing out of it too. Marched back up to the Lobby to a teller and demanded to see Ragnok, the bank manager, and War Chief though they didn't know it. He tells me he almost declared war on all the Wizards because of some of their insults."

Watching him wince at the thought of war with with goblins allied with a powerful Rune Master/Ward Master. "How much help would you have given them, my Lord Ash?"

"Part of our alliance had to do with no direct help in Wars." I said waiting for him to jump to the next conclusion.

"What about indirect?" 'Ah there it is' I thought.

"I had already enchanted and carved Runes into all of their weapons." I started watching him wince. "The poison on their bladesis one of my finest works, my Master Work actually, one scratch will kill a magical human, won't do more then make a powerful vampire sick. A 'muggle' would be laid up a couple of days and it wouldn't do more then stun a goblin for a second or too. I gave them the recipe after I finished my Mastery and I hear they have been making large batches of it just in case. Of course I already told you that I have trained one of their Rune Masters." with each point I watched as another wince went across his usually expressionless face though he looked mildly impressed with the potion he still looked rather sick.

"There is the entrance, my Lord." he said pointing to an ornate door in the middle of the hallway.

Walking in and looking around I saw the 7 Rune Spheres I was expecting interconnected with a large cluster of drained looking Magical Diamonds. After a few minute of studying I could tell it would take more then just me. We were going to have to replace those Diamonds and charge them before finding people to balance them. I wasn't going to do it and I knew the goblins wouldn't either.

"Come let's go back to the idiots office, I know what the problem is now it looks like my theory was right. Whatever Happens I definitely can't fix it without help."

Once back in the Head's office I took up parchment and a quill and wrote two notes before handing both to Chippy nd asking him to deliver both of them.

"Your problem, Headmistress is Voldemort is dead."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She demanded snidely.

"Rune Spheres are powerful and they need something outside of them to provide balance." I started mustering all my patience. "The Founder's tied themselves and their bloodlines into the Spheres to balance them, giving up a part of their families Powers which would be tied into the Wards unless one of them had a good reason to no longer wish to provide that balance. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Family Lines died out, Ravenclaw with Luna Lovegood and Hufflepuff with Zacharias Smith both of whom were killed before they could reproduce by Voldemort. The Gryffendor and Slytherin Lines were the only ones still providing balance. Voldemort himself was the last of the Slytherin Line and was sterile so he too died without children. So Slytherin has died out leaving only one person maintaining the balance."

"Who? How do we fix this?" came the shrill demand.

"There are two ways to fix this. One, Gryffendor's Heir could have two children and name one of them Slytherins heir, or second me and the goblins tie in new balances, and yes I would need the goblins help for that." I said ignoring the first question, I wanted to enjoy the face she was going to make as much as possible and I could see Severus lening forward to watch her face as if he too knew this was going to be good.

"Who is Gryffendor's Heir, and Why would the first one work?"

"Gryffendor's Heir is Harry Potter." I said enjoying her rapidly paling face and poleaxed expression. "And it would work, though I don't think it has much chance, because he was named Magical Heir of Slytherin when Tom tried to kill him as a baby." I could hear a quiet snicker from behiind me and a deep chuckle to my left as Severus and Chippy took in her face reddening and paling in turn.

"Chippy would you get me the book I left on my desk please and check to see if there are any answers to the notes I sent you out with earlier."

"Yes, Master."

"What was that thing?" came the annoying demand.

"He is a House Elf, or was, and not a thing." I exclamed trying to shut her up. 'No luck'

"He does not look like any House Elf I have ever seen and how could you..." she trailed off as Chippy popped back in before turning to him and starting to interrogate him while looking like she was about to whip out her wand and conjure clothes for him.

"Thank you, Chippy." I said ignoring her and taking the book out of his slack hand before flipping through it. Picking the Quill back up I wrote out another note and handed it to Chippy before telling him to go to the goblins and ask how long they need to get ready.

Looking up I saw the slow reddening of his face before stuffing the note into his hand and hurriedly shooing him away before he kills the twit. Though next to me Severus looked vaguely disappointed.

"Headmistress, it is rude to treat other peoples House Elves that way and I would really like it if you never did that again in my presence or out of it with my Elves."

With an angry huff she ignored my critisism before demanding. "What were all those notes?" Completely ignoring how rude she was being. 'Would this woman never change!' I thought.

"Keep in mind, Headmistress, I do not have to help you. I have been here for over an hour so I get paid either way for that hour and I have no problem letting these Wards drop. I will not lose any sleep over it and I assure niether will the Goblins!" I finished in a yell before standing and pacing back and forth to the door. Feeling the Wards trembling and knowing she felt it too, I turned back to her with a sneer. "Looks like 'Harry Potter' has refused to hold the balance any longer and had a good reason not to.

With a crack, Chippy popped back in before handing me back one of the notes I had sent him off with, which I tossed at Granger, and a new one from the goblins telling me they would be here as soon as possible. I settled back to watch the show as she picked the note up from the top of her obsessively neat desk before starting to read it.

_Ward Master Ash,_

_I will no hold the balance of the Wards for a school run by hyppocritical betrayers. I, Harry James Potter, in my name and in the names of the families I Head, by reason of traitorous betrayal, do hereby destroy all ties between myself and my families with Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for me and any of my progeny from now until the end of all time. So mote it Be!_

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_Head of the Potter Family_

_Head of the Evans Family_

_Head of the Black Family_

_Head of the Gryffindor Family_

_Head of the Slytherin Family_

I sat back and watched as Severus winced at the wording of the letter as she read it out loud to the both of us. He winced again at each new new name as she read out the families Headed by Harry James Potter, Though the last one caused him to hang his head which didn't go un-noticed by the know-it-all though she didn't understand what it was about.

"Severus, what is your problem?" she said before the school started crying out as the magic of the letter being read out loud snapped all ties between the Slytherin and Gryffindor Lines and the school.

"The wording of the letter, Headmistress, which you would know if you had ever bothered to show interest in someone elses culture and actually looked up the rituals of the purebloods, makes it so this school can not carry the names of any of the families he Heads nor can any of the things owned by any of those lines reside in this castle any longer." He said with a sneer.

"So?"

"So, Gryffendor and Slytherin Houses are no more and every item belonging to either of those founder's has been returned to Lord Potter, also 1,000 years of the shares of tuition just transferred from the Hogwart's vaults back to Lord Potter's" I said with a smirk as i pointed to where the Sorting Hat and Gryffindor's Sword used to sit on the same shelf.

I watched as she started fuming before getting up and walking slowly over to the fireplace before throwing in some floo powder and calling out for the Head Auror.

"Head Auror Longbottom!" she yelled at Nevilles grandson.

"Yes, Headmistress?" he asked politely.

"I want you to arrest Harry James Potter!" she screeched.

"And what are the Charges, Madam?" He asked slowly.

I looked over at Severus and rolled my eyes before sellting back to see what the young (compared to me) Auror would do.

"Why don't you come through and I'll show you!" came another angry screech and I watched as the Auror winced at the thought of being in the same room as the banshee before nodding slowly and pulling his head back so he could floo through.

Looking around when he oriented himself he let his eyes fall on me before they widened in recognition. "Ward Master Ash." He exclaimed. "It's a pleasure to see you again. The Minister has told us that we are to thank you for the work you did on the wards of the building and Grandfather has said to thank you for your work at the Manor and to ask if you will be visiting for Christmas?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Johnathon though tell him I send my regrets it's almost my 200th I won't be here for Christmas."

"The Family is going to be really sad that you won't be there, my Lord, Christmas won't be quite the same. Now Headmistress what can I do for you?" He asked turning back to the woman who was looking between them curiously.

"I want him arrested for theft and anything else you can think of!" She screeched with satisfaction obviously used to getting her own way.

"And what has he taken, Madam?"

With a cough to get his attention I pointed down at the note still on the Headmistresses desk. Watching the amusement flicker over his face as he read through it. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, Headmistress, The Old Laws are still legal and by the Old Laws if he was able to withdraw the support of his families from this school then anything that goes to him belongs to his families and not the school. There has been no theft." He said politely looking up her from over the note. Hiding his smile behind it as he watched her fume.

"The Goblins are here." I said as I felt them pass the school Wards. "I better go out to them I'm going to have to help set up and show them to the Ward Room, anyway."

That said I got up and walked out the office before she could try to stop me with the Potion's Master following behind me.

"May your Gold flow freely, Ward Master Forshak." I said in gobbledegook happily holding out my hand to shake the lead goblins.

"May the blood of your enemies never cease to flow, Ward Master Ash!" Forshak said smiling widely and shaking my hand much to the surprise of the Snape Lord.

I spent the next few minutes explaining the problem to Forshak and his team while Severus followed watching the friendly interaction between us.

"Who are we going to get to balance them, Stefan?" Gorbin asked from behind me.

"As far as I am concerned that is not our problem it is up to the Headmistress to figure that one out though one of them can not be her as she has no children and she is too old to have some now." I said t the agreement of the rest.

"My Lord Ash?" Severus asked from behind the group.

"Yes, Severus?" I asked stopping to look at him.

"How do you have so many Masteries?"

Raising an eyebrow at the nonsequitor I looked at his fangs pointedly though I could tell he didn't get what I was talking about.

Snickering came from all the goblins as Forshak looked at the older man wih a sneer. "He's immortal, fool."

"So? I am too and I don't have that many."

"You work in a school 9 months out of the year. Stefan does not. The time he doesn't spend helping the goblin nations or working on the wards of various places around the Wizarding World he spends reading books. He spends 10 years studying one subject from the very basics to the Mastery levels and beyond. Then he takes the Mastery tests from both the Goblin Nations and the Wizarding World, so he is considered a master by both peoples."

"The Goblins don't really need me very often once in a while to add my power to their wards or to help them break a curse they don't have the power for or just don't know how. So far only once to train their own Rune Master and that was 50 years ago. The Wizards need me even less," I said gesturing for the group to continue towards the Ward Room. "Very few people let their wards decline or can afford to have me ward a house for them it's cheaper for them to just go to the goblins though it is considered elite for soeone to have their wards done by me, for some strange reason."

Walking into the Ward Room I waved a hand to expand the room before sending Severus back to the Head's office to see if she had found enough people that she trusted to hold the balance.

Ten minutes of setting up later Severus was back. "She has found 3 people with families so far, my Lord."

"She is going to need at least one more, Severus. More if possible the more she has the less of a power drain it will be."

"She seems to be expecting that either you or one of the goblins will be holding it, my Lord." He said causing me to laugh and all the goblins to stare at him incredulously.

"Tell that _Troll-spawn _that no one in this room is holding any part of these wards once we get them set up." Forshak told him with heat, fuming at how yet another of the humans seemed to expect of his race more then they were willing to offer.

"Make sure you bring the 4 down here once she has found the last one, Potion's Master Snape." I said not looking up from the brazier I was throwing incense on before lighting it with a snap of my mind.

"Yes, my Lord." He said backing out of the room and heading back to the office.

"You're going to have to charge her for a new Magical Diamond, Forshak," I said looking up from testing the power level of the Diamond, "this one is far too drained to hold wards of this strength even if we were to fill it back up."

"There is one of the right size in the chest next to the door if you want to transplant it." He replied not looking up from the gadget he was adjusting.

Opening the chest and pulling out the new Diamond I looked through the door down the hallway when I heard a noise before snorting and heading back to the other Diamond.

"Hold this for me please, Chippy." I said before handing himthe Diamond in my hand and working on getting to old one free..

"The Wizards are coming, Forshak I saw Severus bring them down the stairs, they should be here in a minute or two I said before handing one of the other goblins the drained Diamond and turning back to Chippy to collect the new one.

"How many times do you figure we are going to want to kill them by the time this is done?" Gorbin asked with an amused tilt of his lips.

"At least once at most they will be dead by the time we are done cause one of us loses patience with the whining I said as the first wizard came in the door.

"Stand somewhere out of the way while we put the finishing touchs on this." Forshak told them dismissively as we adjusted the last of the instruments.

"What are all these things?" one of the wizards asked with disdain.

"Instruments of Torture." I said without looking to see who had asked, much to the goblins amusement as they watched al the wizards pale.

"Oh yes," Forshak said with a straight face," Each of you who talk are going to be tortured to death so your blood and death can feed the castle wards."

All the goblins snickered as we all finished the preerations and turned to the four mortals each of us giving them fanged smiles never knowing if it was the goblins smiles or my own that unnerved them more.

Twenty minutes later after all waas done and we were leaving I turned to Forshak , "Could you send them my bill then make sure the money gets into my vault please, Forshak."

"Sure, but I was told you had emptied them out."

"I did I am going to leave one of the Doors to my library in the Gryffindor Family vault that way I don't need to carry around trunks of gold and the goblin nations still get the fee's on the gold. Besides, I have some gold invested in alot of businesses it would be a waste to just leave it."

"Yes, Ragnok had wondered what you were going to be able to do about that. Are you sure the Door will work across worlds?"

"Theoreticcally, yes, though it is just a theory of mine. I would have to send one of the House Elves to collect it at least until I find my mate as until then I won't be able to leave the world he's is on or will be born on."

"Will you still be able to work with us?"  
"I will be able to do research, and I should be able to add my power to break curses as long as I have some sort of conduit but I will not be able to travel out of my Library so it will limit what I can do. I will still do what I can but it will be limited."

"What kind of conduit would you need?"

"Something worn about the neck or wrist of one of the goblin mages. I can make one tomorrow that would call to my spirit and powers so I could help techniccally I wouldn't be physically leaving that world then."

"I wasn't aware that was possible."

"It isn't often, only about once a year as the amulet I am thinking of will only work that often I think it's made that way so as not to tire out both parties as it pulls magic from both of them to pierce that much distance so quickly."

"Ah, that makes much more sense. I shall tell Ragnok about it if you like. Are you going to send one of your Elves with the door tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll send them with the amulet at the same time. See you when I see you Forshak."

"May your gold flow freely, my Lord Ash and may you find your Mate as soon as you can."

"May your enemies never block your path, Ward Master Forshak." I said formally the ritual parting of warriors who may never see each other again. With a final bow, I grabbed Chippy's arm and Shadow Walked us back to my room at my father's Manor before collapsing on the bed asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next day after finishing the amulet and charging it as much as I could. I sent Tippy off with it and the extra Door to place in my Vault and then went to my Father's study to spend time with him on my last day in this world.

"Hello, Father." I said walking in and standing by the door to watch him.

"Stefan! How did your day go yesterday? I have seen some very different looking Elves running around the Manor packing up your stuff."

"The Elves I bought in Knockturn had an unusual reaction to my power levels that's all and my day was very productive considering all the stuff I did at Hogwarts."

"Please tell me you didn't kill anyone." he asked with a strained voice.

"No, I didn't!" I said indignatly. "Though I did threaten to a time or two." i finished in a murmer. Seeing his alarmed expression I spent the next hour telling him all that had happened yesterday after I left him.

"Well at least you restrained your self from pulling the castle down around her ears." He said with a hearty laugh. "What are you planning to do on your last day here?" he asked

"Well I am done with the planning and the packing as been mostly down by the Elves so I have somoe free time. You know I would have been done alot sooner if you had allowed me to use my own Library instead of having to rely on the Manor one."

"Hey it's tradition! My own Sire made me search the Manor Library also, can't have you come to rely too much on your Library one day you might need a book it doesn't have and you will never be able to find it if you don't knowhow to search outside of it."

"You obviously don't understand the number of spells I have on my Library to make sure that never happens." I said with a grin.

"Ah but you don't know a single thing about the world you are traveling to, your maic might be obsolete there, yuo might have to learn a whole new way to do magic."

"Oh I hope I will. Wizarding magic is getting far too easy. I don't even need spells anymore except for rituals like yesterday."

"What did I ever do in a past life to deserve a son who does not share my problems with learning new magics?!" He asked with a mock- groan.

"Personally I think you drank too much and this is your punishment." I said with a grin.

The next day after having spent the rest of the day sitting and having a last talk with the man I had considered my father for most of my life I was woken up early by Chippy who told me that all the preperations were done and everybody was ready to go.

With a nod I climbed out of bed and dragged myself to the shower to wake up before walking downstairs and giving my father a last hug good bye before shadow walking to the ritual room off of my workshop. Sending the last elf through the door into the armoire I shrunk it and put it and the door to my Library in my pockets before taking out my staff to use for the first time in years.

Concentrating hard on the the words of the spell and focusing my full power at the tip of my staff I let the spell build up around me until I was about to collapse from the tension. With a violent jerk and a nova-bright flash of light I was hurled spinning quickly through space. I barely had enough time to put up my strongest shield before I felt something slap it hard almost knocking it down before I was able to reinforce it.

The shield was struck once more before I passed out from the pain of travelling.

Feeling the largest Magical Disturbance they had felt since their Father had built this world the Twins looked through the wall to their left as if they could see through it.

"I wonder what that is, sister dear."

"The source seems to be a traveler."

"That's a mighty traveler, do you know why he is here?"  
"No, his mind and magic are shielded from me, two-fold. One of his own making and one of his servants though niether know it is there."

"Should we go see?"

"Mother will probably be interested also, as he landed near her lands."

"Let us meet her there then. I can sense that this one will be of interest to all of us."

Linking hands the two sisters disappeared with a slight flash and reappeared next to their Mother in front of a large shield covering a tent. The shield was being held up by ten people with pointed ears and long blonde hair.

"What is this, Mother?" the Twin on the right asked.

"They do not want us to disturb their Master, daughter dear. When I tried to get to him to ask him who he was and what he was doing here, they through this shield up and I can't break it. It doesn't seem to be made of the Mage Gift of the humans of this world either." she said narrowing her starry-eyed gaze at the shield obstructing her path.

"How are ten Mortals hold a shield up against the power of the Starry-Eyed Goddess?" the Twin on the left asked studying the shield curiously. "You are partly wrong by the way, Mother."

"About what?"

"The Shield. It is a mix of a powerful, though untrained as if just recently manifested, Mage Gift and another foriegn type of magic, one that I haven't seen before. Though I don't see why you can not break it. Those 10 Don't seem powerful enough to hold a shield against you."

"Oh they're not but there are around 300 of them and 299 of them are giving their Magic to the shield, that's the strange magic you feel, their gifts. The Mage Gift seems too come from their Master. Though he doesn't seem entirely concious, they are drawing on his mage gift in his defense, That alone would keep us all out he is very powerful."

"Powerful enough to hold out three Goddess'? That is alot."

"Yes and that is after the traveling he just did. I could sense when he landed here he had almost burned out the magic he used to get here. It will take him at least a week to wake up and two to be able to use whatever gift he used to travel here."

Looking up they could see that another man had walked out of the tent and looked around before walking towards them through the shield as if it wasn't even there.

The Twins watched him curiously as he stopped in front of their Mother. He was about 5'10" with long blonde hair flowing down his back to just above his butt. His face was perfectly chisled and a pale cream color as his light green eyes studied their Mother his hand came up and pushed his hair behind his ear revealing that it had a pointed tip.

"May I inquire as to what and who you are, Mortal?" asked the stern voice that the Twins automatically associated with grounding.

" i was born a House Elf, though now I could better be call a Wood Elf or High Elf, and I have been known by the name Chippy for most of my life." He said in a musical voice.

"What are you doing here? You do not come from this world and We would like to know why you are here." She said commandingly.

"I am here to tend to the Master, no more no less." he said without inflection.

She let her power leak out to intimidate the Mortal and commanded the name of his Master.

"My Master is Lord Stefan Damien Ash, and I ask that you mask your magic before you wake him up." the being said not looking the least bit intimidated by her display.

Turning around and walking back towards the tent he had come out of he gestured behind him for them to follow before nodding at the creatures holding the shield, with nods all around the ten tired looking men and women dropped their hands and popped back into the Armoire to rest.

"Where did they go?" one of the Twins asked curiously.

"They go to their homes to rest, holding that shield was tiring for them. We almost had to replace them that is why I came out."

"I suppose I should be glad it took effort to keep out a Goddess that wanted in." the Twin on the right said sarcastically.

"It would have taken less but something in Master's power has changed as if he has gained a new one and channeling the new one without disturbing the old one was difficult." He said before stopping to pull open the tent flap for them.

Whatever they had been expecting when they walked through the flap a fully furnished house was not it and all three of them stopped to stare.

"I take it from your expressions that you do not have magic of this kind on your world?" the being, Chippy asked looking curious.

"No, how did your lord do this?"  
"He didn't he bought it like this though I still haven't figured out why, I suppose he was just being lazy." Chippy shrugged before leading them through the door into the Armoire. "Master is asleep and I don't want to disturb him by doing too much magic in the tent. So I will have to host you in my own home I hope it will be enough." Chippy said before he let them in behind him.

Walking through the door they were less surprised this time not to see the wooden back they had been expecting though the feeling of the magic in the forest surrounding them was making tingles go up the backs of the two younger Goddesses.

"Did your Master buy this one too?" The Starry- Eyed asked as she stared up at the top of the 60 foot tree next to her.

"Oh no Master made this one two days ago as a home for us and a way for us to join him in the spell he was casting. This is why I do not know why he bought the tent if he can make things like this," he said waving a hand around them to take in the forest as he walked down one of the paths, "Why would he buy a tent that is less then what he could make?"

Coming to a small village filled with more creatures like their guide the three women stared around themsselves curiously as they walkeed down the street towards the last house.

Sitting down on a three person couch in the somewhat spare living room the three turned their attention to the creature sitting in the armchair across from them.

"You may need to move your Master soon, Chippy."

"Why is that, Madam?"

"This land is under the control of a Mortal obsessed with power and immortality, Chippy your Master is leaking huge amount of power to anyone that can sense it and him getting ahold of someone with enough power to take on the Gods would be very bad for this world."

"Yes, especially since if he ingested my Master's blood he would get some of his power and immortality though he could still be killed. Where would it be safe to move him?"

"Your Master is an Immortal, Chippy he could be moved to our realm. the problem with that is that your race while long lived is not immortal. So you would have to be left here in the Mortal realms. There is an area to the far west where you could settle and live your lives without being disturbed. I can even move this forest from inside this box out into the world there as there is a bare patch of land where nothing lives that would be perfect for you." The Starry- Eyed said.

"I think we will need to do that. We are a powerful race but the Master is weak from the travelig and has told us that he may not wake up for centuries to fix all the damage done to his core from the traveling and to learn how to use the new magic he has, we will not be able to protect him without drawing on his power and that would just increase the damage."

The three watched as his eyes glazed over as he reashed out with his mind for the rest of the elves. "Yes we will do that and we will keep the master in our hearts and minds until he wakes up."

"We can make him your God if you like?"

"He is already our Master, and does not need to be our God but I think that furture generations would appreiciate it if you did that." He said with a nod. "What do you need to do that?"

"We need to see him and we need a little of the blood of your leader, if you can get it."

"I am the leader so there is no problem there. and he is in the tent if you wish to follow me to his room."

"Yes, we will need to do this quickly the mortal has sent an army it is just a few minutes away from here."

"Perhaps you should send the rest of the Elves to where we are going to settle before we get going?"

One of the Twins nodded before holing her hands out to her sides and twisting in a circle when she had turned all the way around the forest of the armoire was gone and they were standing next to the now deactivated armoire in the entrance hall of the tent.

Turning to the flap, Chippy locked it with a snap of his fingers before whirling and racing up the white marble stairs to his left heading for the Master Suite. Once there the three Goddesses walked curiously over to the bed before staring down at the sleeping figure in consternation.

There laying out on his back with his arms crossed on his chest was the most beautiful man they had ever seen. He was 5'8" with a lean toned body and elfin features. They could see the fangs poking out from beneath his lip slightly as he smiled at what he was dreaming. His hair was the purest black of the night sky and seemed to be as long as he was tall though it was hard to tell with him lying down.

With a cough Chippy drew their attention back to the matter at hand. "There is a Mage pounding on the door with some kind of spell and I will not be able to hold it much longer, Lady." He said politely before pulling out a dagger and cutting his palm.

Taking his bleeding hand in her the Star Eyed held it out over the sleeping face in front of her long enough for a few drops to fall onto the forehead now marred with a frownline as the power of the world started to swirl around him.

Once enough of the blood was on his forehead the three Goddesses placed their forefingers to the blood and started to chant in deep voices. When they finished, they stood back to watch wondering what would happen.

Next to them Chippy fell to his knees as the spell on the door broke, "They are coming!" he shouted desperately.

"Shhh. It is too late for them now there is nothing they can do to a God. Watch. I want to know what happens this is not a well used ritual."

The esscense of the world's magic swirled in the room before stopping hovering of the prone figure on the bed seeming to examine him for a while before swirling happily and diving into the body under it with a happy burble.

"That... wasn't supposed to happen." One of the Twins said worriedly looking like she wanted to back away when a deep multi-colored light started to leak from the body before them.

"What the bloody hell do you mean that wasn't supposed to happened?!" Chippy yelled.

"Oh well, you see. that essence was supposed to look at him judge him worthy and then go away, not climb into his body this may have wierd side- effects." She said as the light twisted its way around Stefan hiding him from view.

A few minutes later they could feel the magic of the world hum with extra force before the light around Stefan cleared away and they could see the new God.

He looked similar to how he had before except his hair had gone a metalic silver and his whole body seemed glow with an inner emerald fire that seemed to twist the air around him. All of their heads snapped up from staring at him as 5 men in armor with their weapons drawn burst into the room yelling before stopping and staring in awe at the man on the bed.

The Star Eyed snapped her fingers and Chippy disappeared before snapping again and suddenly the warrors were out in the foresst again with the rest of their fellows staring at the spot where the tent used to be.

Stefan jerked off of the slab he was laying on a babies scream still sounding in his ears as he looked around curiously trying to figure out where he was.

In a forest in the mortal realms there was an excited murmer as the statue given to the Anchients by the Goddess snapped it's eyes open and stood up before freezing again its hair still seeming to move in the breeze.

Looking around himself all Stefan could tell was that he had been laying on a pedestal in the middle of a plant covered clearing and that his magic was swirling happily and humming to itself though there seemed to be something different about it from the last time he had been awake.

Hearing a noise behind him, Stefan whirled around and stared at the girl behind him trying to figure out if he should know her as she seemed familiar but he could swear he had never seen her before. Coming up with a blank he stood there waiting for her to tell him who she was.

When she had felt the magic hum she had not known what the cause was but since everything about the magic seemed to revolve around the moods of the Sleeping God that her Grandmother had brought back with her one night she decided to go and see what was going on.

She had not expected to find the Sleeping God ('I am so going to have to find something else to call him now' she thought.) awake and looking right back at her curiously. She froze not moving a muscle as she was caught up in the eyes looking back at her though he didn't seem aware that he had caught her with his gaze.

The Eyes staring back her her were an intense emerald that seemed to go on forever into the depth of the world and seemed to pierce her very soul and seemed to hold the knowledge of her every little secret.

Obviously getting bored with the staring contest the man across from her turned his eyes back to observing his surroundings, releasing her from his gaze, still trying to figure out where he was.

"I apologize, my Lord, I didn not expect to find you awake." She said keeping her eyes averted to avoid being caught in that powerful gaze again.

"Where am I? And Who are you?"

"You are in the Immortal Realms and I am Jenifer, The Minor Goddess of Spring."

"I see." He said with a raised eyebrow. Feeling a tug on his magic warring for his attention, he closed his eyes and concentrated on it.

It was a musical voice rereating a phrase over and over until he heard the whole of it before fading away.

_"My Lord of Ash, as Head of your Priesthood, I welcome you back to the waking land in the name of our people."_

"Now why would I have a priesthood?" he asked himself quietly.

He was startled when the girl still standing near him answered. After a few minutes listening to her explanation he shook his head in shock before almost jumping out of his skin as he felt a pin prick drain on his magic and swung his attention to it.

"A new Mage has been born though the power of his gift is insignificant. He will not pass much beyond Journeyman I think." Stefan said absently still watching the birth of the new mage.

"Um... How do you know that?"

"I felt it when he was born as a small drain on my power there have been several while we were talking I just didn't notice until this one. Hmmm," He said bouncing a little on his toes as a more powerful one was born though his gift would be locked for awhile. "I sense a sad life for this one. The loss of love and life bonded only to find it again years later." He was so preoccupied with what he was sensing from the mage's and Gifted being born around the world that he never noticed that he was being stared at incredulously.

_'I wish Mother wasn't busy tending Grandmother and the baby.'_

"Baby? What baby?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Huh?" she said inteligently.

"You said, 'I wish Mother wasn't busy tending Grandmother and the baby.', What baby?"

"I didn't say that I thought it," she said without looking at him still trying to figure out what to do about this. "And the baby that was born moment's before you woke up actually... Hold on what woke you up?" she asked urgently, spinning around to face him.

"Mmmmm, I heard a baby's cry in my dreams, male i think new born and powerful though not a power from mine it felt more like it was a match to mine actually." He said absently not really knowing why she wanted to know.

He stared as without another word she spun on her heel and disappeared. Shrugging he turned his attention to the area within him where he had felt the High Priest's message before concentrating and disappearing heading over to say:

"Hello!" he chirped brightly keeping part of his attention on his magic to watch the lives being born.

Jumping in fright the Priest spun around raising his staff to cast one of the few combat spells he knew before his eyes landing on the glowing figure with half lidded eyes in front of him.

Dropping to his knees the Priest turned his head away from his God.

"Now that will never do, you are going to need to be able to look at me if you are ever ging to be able to spend time talking." Stefan said seriously.

"Yes, my Lord, I just never expected to see you."

"Yep well here I am, what's your name little one?"  
"I am Cleric Moonshadow, grandson of Anchient Chippy."  
"Chippy! What happened to Chippy by the way."

"My grandfather passed away a couple of years ago, my Lord."

"Hey what's with the Anchient Chippy thing huh? I was older then Chippy... you aren't trying to call me old are you?!" He asked mock-seriously trying to startle a laugh out of the seemingly uptight Cleric in front of him.

Feeling another tug I turned my attention to it without waiting to listen to the reply of the Elf.

_My Lord of Ash, I call you in the name of my people!_

"Excuse me, Moonshadow I am being called." I said and disappeared without waiting for a reply. Reappearing in a shadowed forest clearing Stefan looked down at the Elf in front of him wondering who he was. Letting his power pour over the being in front of him Stefan watched as he trembled.

"You have called and I have answered tell me, Elf, what do you ask of me?"

"My Lord," he said reverently, "My people were kicked out of the forest for practicing Necromancy and other Dark Arts, but there has been no where for us to go and now our women and children are starving and we do not know what to do. None of the Elves with us know anything about farming and we do not want to take from others but we must feed ourselves." the Elf said still prostrate and not looking up at Stefan.

After considering a few minutes he reached out with his mind towards the familiar presence of the Goddess he had talked to earlier.

_'Jenifer!' _Stefan called.

Falling to her knees at the power of the voice in her head she turned her attention to reinforcing the shield on her mind before picking up the thread _'Yes, Stefan?'_

_'Are there lands that are not being claimed by anyone that could support 200 elves?'_ Stefan asked trying to keep his mind-voice to a whisper to not overwhelm her.

_'There are a few mountain ranges that no one goes into that might support that many but I don't know if they would be able to get food if they lived there.' _The Goddess said getting back to her feet and heading to her Grandmother's dayroom..

_'Food I can take care of. It's space that was the problem I did not wish to take from other.' _Getting the information for the mountains from her mind Stefan turned back to the still kneeling elf.

"Take me to your people, Elf."

"Yes, my Lord." He said before hopping to his feet and heading back through the trees towards where he had left them.

Arriving back at the clearing he fell to his knees in despair as he saw the Elven fighters stalking towards his people with their weapons drawn.

Stefan seeing what was about to happen froze the bodies of everyone carrying a weapon before walking out into the clearing and making his way through the stunned fighters towards where the leader was standing completely frozen in time. Looking in his eyes Stefan was sickened to see what he had been planning to do to these people. turning away in disgust, Stefan took a second to look through the minds of the others.

Waving a finger Stefan seperated five of the other elves from their fellows before intoning in a carrying voice

"Each of you will, until you repent of what you have done and what you were about to do, will feel every hurt you have ever given another being three fold."

With that each of the Elves started screaming as bruises appeared randomly over their faces and bodies.

Turning back to the Elf who had called him he gestured and every Elf with him turned black as pitch. "You will forever more be known as Dark Elves and shall live in these mountains. The magics you use are your own business but if any of you or your descendents spread mayhem outside of your mountains I will rain fire and destruction on each and every one of you. You have two years to find some way of getting your own food because I will stop sending food then."

Facing the other frozen Elves, "You will leave them alone for ten years." He said then blinked out back to the bower where he had woken up.

Sitting cross legged on the pedestal he closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic. Getting lost once again in watching the births of the new mage's he didn't even move as the Star Eyed walked in and stood in front of him watching him curiously. "You know we had given up hope that you would ever wake up." she said, waving a chair into existance to sit on.

"My body and magic did not want to wake up until my Mate was born." he said without opening his eyes.

"Mate?"

"I came here looking for the mate to my soul, but he wasn't born yet when I got here and my magic took that as an excuse to make me sleep until he was born. Now I have to wait for him to grow up s o he can claim me. In the mean time I plan on watching this mage's life."

"What mage?"

"Vanyel Ashkevron. currently heir to Forst Reach in Valdemar."

"Currently?" she asked curiously as she couldn't sense anything about that changing in t he near future.

"That would be telling." he said with a smile.

Fifteen years and a couple months later:

Stefan frowned as he listen to Lord Ashkevron tell his son he was sending him away to his aunt. Making a quick descision Stefan turned his attention to the Elves for the rest of the day.

The next day Stefan was up with the mortal dawn as he chased down one of theHorses he had constructed after the Star- Eyeds Valdemaran Companions. Climbing into the saddle Stefanlooked up and dissappeared from the Immortal Realms and reappearing in the middle of the road down from the Forst Reach Keep.

_'You know he doesn't know who you are right?' _the 'horse' under him asked curiously.

_'Oh I am well aware of that but the boy needs a friend. I will not interfere with the armor he has pulled around himself but he would be miserable if he had to go somewhere alone, besides I have met him a few times not enough for him to note that I never age just enough that he considers me a friend.'_

Walking the horse through the gates of the Keep Stefan sat there for a few minutes waiting for the boy to come out.

Turning his attention to a tug on his magic Stefan ignored the world as he sent his magic out to protect one of his clerics for long enough for him to get away from the creature attacking him.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Came a surprised voice from his left.

Turning his head Stefan looked at the teen dressed in black sitting on a black horse and raised his eyebrows and the color scheme. "I heard your father was being an idiot and sending you to the capital so I figured I would come with you and give you a friend to spend time with if you need it." He said totally ignoring the indignet sounds coming from the boys father who was standing somewhere to his right.

"Now wait right there, who the hell gave you the authority to go anywhere with my son?" the Lord shouted.

Turning his head to look the man in the eye Stefan let a fraction of his power escape his shield and said, "I did." simply before ignoring him and turning back to Vanyel. "Shall we?" he asked gesturing at the open gate.

Nodding his head Vanyel turned hard sillver eyes on his father. "Goodbye, Father." he said fridgedly before turning his horse and kicking it into a gallop Stefan following serenely behind him.

Two weeks later outside the gate of Haven Vanyel turned to Stefan. "What are you going to be doing in the city, Stefan?"

"I dunno maybe I will see if the court has anything of interest. I must tell you I may wander in and out at random times without warning so if you can not find me do not worry about it I will be back."

Soon enough they were moving through the gates into the palace and stopping at the Gate Guard.

"How may I help you, my Lord?" The Guard asked Stefan ignoring Vanyel for the time being. Tilting his head to the side curiously Stefan pointed at Vanyel to indicate that he should be talking to him.

With a nod of his head the Guard turned his attention to Vanyel and asked again.

"I am Vanyel Ashkevron, I am here for Herald-Mage Savil Ashkevron." Vanyel said trying to hide his nervousness. He wasn't sure how Stefan was going to get into the palace as he was sure they didn't let random people into the castle without a reason.

"And you, my Lord? We were told to expect only one boy." He said by way of explanation with an apologetic expression.

Stefan turned back to him from where he had been studying the back of his horses ears as he payed more attention to his magic then what was going on around him. "I am Lord Stefan Damien Ash," he told the Guard who was now standing sharply at attention. "and I have a set of rooms here near the Herald's Collegium."

Vanyel watched fascinated as the Gate Guard gave a deep bow in Stefn's direction before turning to lead them onto the palace ground's.

"I wasn't aware that you had room's in the Palace, Stefan."

"I have rooms in the palace of most countries, Vanyel." Stefan said without elaborating.

"Why's that?" Vanyel asked curiously.

Cursing teenaged curiousity, Stefan turned to look at Vanyel. "Because sometimes the Elves need someone to represent them to their allies and most of the time that means me as most Elves are uncomfortable around humans they havent known for awhile."

"Ah and you have known alot of elves for a long time?"  
"The younger ones have known me all their lives." Stefan said without explaining.

"Here we are, my Lords. The Herald Mage has left orders that we were to escort the young lord to her rooms and then go and get her." he said by way of explanation before turning and walking quickly down the hallway to find the Herald. Watching as Vanyel sat down on the couch across the room and his two guards made themselves conspicuous in acting like jailors and standing on either side of him as if to block him in.

Sighing, already well past frustrated with the two men Stefan reached up and pulled the ties out of his long silver hair before conjuring a brush where no one would see and starting to run it through his hair. He would never get this eras humans and their insistance that one did not need to bathe frequently while traveling, but as he wasn't sure where the baths were , well outside his suite of room anyway, he had to make do with combing it out some more.

"You do not look old enough to be an adept, child." came a raspy voice from behind him.

"Looks can be decieving, Adept Ashkevron." Stefan said without looking up from his brush.

"And yet you have the hair of a much older adept then you seem to be." she said ignoring what he had said.

"Perhaps, Herald- Mage you should stop being rude and greet your nephew instead of ignoring him for a foreign mage whom you know is older then he looks."

"I know you are older then you look but does my nephew, I wonder."

"I really couldn't tell you what Vanyel knows as I do not feel the need to pry into his head." Stefan said knocking the mental probe she had sent at him back at her.

With a wince she turned her attention to the trio on the other side of the room never even blinking an eye at seeing that Stefan wasn't sitting in a chair though only a mage would have noticed.

A few minutes of her lecturing Vanyel later, three teenagers walked slowly up behind the still talking mage.

_'Which one is your nephew, Savil?'_

_'The one on the couch I am talking to, Tylendel."_

_'Who is the other?'_

_'He is Lord Stefan Damien Ash, sometime ambassador of the Elven Nations and powerful Adept class mage.What do you think of my nephew?'_

_'He's cute.' _Tylendel said with feeling. _'Though it seems he is taken.' _he finished trying not to sound to sad about that fact.

_'I am not Vanyel's lover, young Tylendel.' _came a mind voice that was both anchient and ageless.

With a mental jump the two turned to stare at the one they thought was a mage. _'The two of you should really think of shielding your conversations when they are about other people.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

Stefan raised his eyebrow as if questioning the sanity of that question.

_'I meant about you and Vanyel.' _Tylendel said with exasperation shielding the conversation from his teacher as she went back to lecturing her nephew.

_'I meant what I said, child, we are not lover's we are friends. It is up to you to figure out if he is lover material for you I certainly won't stand in your way Excuse me,' _Stefan said feel a pull on his power that was unusually urgent and turning his attention to it before turning it back to the room as Savil finished her lecture and standing up. Walking over to Vanyel he whispered in his ear that he would be back before disappearing without warning.

Reappearing on a rocky plain Stefan looked around before seeing the person that had called him and walking over to kneel next to the figure of a fallen mage. "What have you called me here for, young power user?" he asked formally to the bloody figure that was just holding onto life.

"I did not really think you would come." the young mage said breathlessly. "I heard of you from an Elven friend and she made it sound as if you would never answer the call of a human."

Stefan smiled down at him tenderly before saying. "I have some interest in mage's no matter the race, youngling, though you are the first of your kind to actually call out to me. What would you like from me?"

"Just your company in my last moments." the mage said quietly clutching the hand Stefan held out to him. "I may be young to you but I am more then ready to move on to the Havens."

"Easily granted, little one lay back and rest." Stefan said before sitting back and starting to sing an elven lullaby.

The Mage let out one last sigh as he fell asleep listening to the beautiful lilting voice spinning his spirit into the afterworld.

Standing up and ignoring the now empty shell Stefan looked around himself before once more opening his mouth in song letting his magic work through his voice and cleansing the Plain into sacred grounds. when he stopped the earth around him was ringing with vitality and he could see the green of new growth poking up from the ground.

Looking around once more briefly Stefan nodded before once more vanishing this time heading towards the Immortal Realms where he had to check up on a few people

AN Thank you HarbringerLady for bringing up an excellent point I'm not exactly sure where I am going with that I was going to put it up to vote actually too see if people wanted it as he's a God of Magic or just really intuned to the flows of magic and mages I'm not sure yet lol.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm going to put it to vote

Is Harry:

The God of Magic: Major or Minor

Or just really attuned to the world's magic and mages

Thank you Mou'ikka, Izaya, HarbringerLady, and Mischief Maker in Disguise for your reviews

Stefan walked into Vanyel's rooms a few days later to see the boy in question sitting forlornly near the window staring out into the grounds beyond.

"So what's so interesting out there that you didn't notice me walk in, little one?"

With a jump Vanyel spun on his heel and blushed, "H-Hi, Stefan, where have you been?"

"Mmm, I got called away to be with someone for an hour or two and then I needed to stop by home to check on a few people and make sure they were ok." Stefan said before walking towards the window and looking out at the blonde boy sitting under the tree. "Ah, so that's what held your fascination."

Looking up at Vanyel, Stefan could see the blush moving into his pale cheeks as the kid tried to find a way to make him think he was staring at something other then the boy on the grounds. "Can't say as I blame you really he really is quite cute, though not my type seems more of a one person man."

"You mean you're not disgusted?" Vanyel asked hopefully.

"Of course not, Van! That would be hypocritical anyway as I have my eye on a male also."

"Speaking of that." A feminine voice said behind them startling them both.

Turning quickly Stefan brought his hand up ready to fling a levinbolt at whoever it was.

"Now Stefan I know it's been years but surely you haven't forgotten me completely?" the Goddess asked.

"No, not completely though I was almost positive that you wouldn't end up standing in this room with the two of us. What did you mean, Goddess?" Stefan asked as he tried not to hope that his mate was finally old enough.

"Ah, you see Justyn has been asking about and why you haven't come to visit him…."

"I wanted to give him his space." Stefan mumbled looking ashamed.

"Yes, well seeing as he has known about you and could feel you moving around all his life he has been working really hard to find a way to move to your side and he has finally managed a passable imitation of your little teleport trick, so I decided now was a good time to introduce you." She said before looking up and calling. "You can come down now, dearheart."

Just after she finished saying that there was a deafening 'CRACK' and a young man who looked around Vanyel's age popped into the room before looking around curiously. While he was doing that Stefan was staring as his mind shut down.

Standing in front of the three of them was a young man with dark blonde hair going to mid back and a well muscled body. When the young man's eyes found their way to Stefan and stopped he was lost once again in the sapphire blue eyes that seemed to go on forever and reach out to swallow Stefan whole.

Seeing neither of the young men in any condition to talk the goddess smirked before turning to the boy she had frozen on the bed. She frowned when she saw who it was. Jenifer had told her a little of what Stefan had said was in store for this young man and from what she knew he wasn't going to have an easy life. Still though maybe he could have an easy afterlife, if she couldn't set it up for him Stefan definitely would if she asked.

Turning back to the two boys she might as well have frozen she frowned again before a devious smirk crossed her face and she backed up a pace or two before raising her hands in front of her and _pushing_. As soon as she finished her gesture the two before her were soaking wet from the water that had fallen from the ceiling.

Stefan jumped as the water fell on the both of them before looking around to find out where it came from. His now flaming emerald eyes landed on the goddess standing on the other side of the room before glancing back at his mate a question in his eyes. Getting a nod in return the two smirking boys faced the now nervous looking goddess before raising their hands and casting their spells.

With a flash of light and a rush of smoke the goddess was hidden from sight for long enough for the two to drop their hands and take a couple of steps towards each other. They clasped hands and waited to see what she would do before bursting out with peals of laughter as the goddess emerged from behind the smoke now sporting a branch for a nose, snakes for hair and wearing neon green and bright orange robes with a dunce cap on her head.

Looking down at herself and trying to pull the hat off her head the goddess' left eye started to twitch as she looked up at the overly innocent looks on the other twos faces. Seeing the twitch Justyn winced and leaned closer to Stefan to whisper nervously in his ear. "That's bad, that's very bad."

"You two will remove these spells. NOW" the irate goddess yelled after a few minutes of trying to remove them herself.

Seeing his mate start to raise his hand to do as she said Stefan wrapped his arms around the young man and smiled cheekily at her. "They will wear off eventually……. In a century or two, I'm sure." He said before Apparating soundlessly into the interior of his old tent and running for the door to the library. "Run, Justyn! Before she gets here we must get into my library."

"Why? What's so special about the library?" the confused sixteen year old asked. "I don't think Mother has ever mentioned that you even had one before."

"That would be because your Mother doesn't know." Stefan said reaching the door and tapping a random tome quickly to get it to open. He froze suddenly as he heard an angry screech and a crash from the entrance hall and then footsteps running closer to them.

Pulling the door open he dragged the confused young man through with him before slamming the door behind them and letting out a sigh of relief.

Looking around at the towers of books surrounding them Justyn felt his jaw drop slowly as he considered exactly how many books his lifebonded had if this was but one room.

"Come on let's go see what's going on with the goblins where I come from I haven't had time to check up on them in like 3,000 years. Though some of the older Elves tell me that they are doing fine they don't say much else about that world."

"Goblins?"

"Yes, short, green, caustic little fellows with good banking skills. I'm afraid we're going to have to go in through my vault but I'm not sure how much is left in their the Elves have been using it to buy food for themselves for awhile. I know I told them only 2 years but the little baby elves got so hungry when they couldn't find any way other then war. I think now they managed to find a few human farmers that want to move into their lands in return for providing them with food and they are considering sending warriors out to join mercenary troops and the like."

Coming to the panel on the back wall Stefan tapped the button for the banking room before watching as the room dissolved around them. A few minutes later the room stopped spinning and Stefan could tell they were in another room even if Justyn couldn't.

Striding into the middle of the room where a door stood independently between all the shelves, Stefan walked to one side of it and slid his finger slowly up the intricate design of the cauldron full of gold on it's face, watching as the design lit up with a startling red glow. Stefan waited for a few seconds for the glow to fade before pulling the door open and tugging Justyn through behind him into the vault.

Turning to close the door Stefan heard a gasp coming from Justyn and whirled to see what the problem was.his eyes bugged out suddenly as he took in the mountains of gold surrounding them. He had never figured there would be so much gold in here but apparently 3,000 years of interest had done his account a lot of good.

All the goblins were eating peacefully when a sudden loud blaring interrupted their meals, sending all of them into a frenzy to find what had caused the alarms to go off. With a commanding stride an older goblin came into the central command room before stopping in the middle to observe all the idiots running around like headless chickens.

"Stop!!" he roared over the useless chatter. When everybody in the room froze he turned to the ones nearest him.

"You," he said pointing at the one standing on his right, "find out which vault has been breached."

"You," this pointing at the one standing in front of him, "figure out how the got in."

"You," he said to the one on his left, "find out who it is. I want to know anything you can find out about them."

Seeing nobody moving and losing what little patience he had left he loudly roared, "Move, people, we don't have much time if we want to keep them from stealing our _valued_ customers.", Sending the three little beings scurrying, though the rest of the people in the room still seemed to be frozen from his initial entrance.

Soon all three were back all standing at attention in front of him. "Report?" he barked.

"The vault is one of our most ancient ones, Manager, it is labeled as both the Gryffindor Family Vault and the Ash Vault and is one of our largest though not much has been taken out of it until about 16 years ago." The little goblin said formally bowing at the end of his little speech.

The Manager nodded at him with slightly wide eyes before turning his attention to the one in the middle. "They got in on something with a strange ancient energy signature that the computer doesn't recognize, though there seems to be a personal note from a ….. Ward Master Forshak calling the signature a Library Door though I was unable to determine what that meant in exact terms."

The shocked Manager nodded once more wondering if this was what his ancestor had been waiting for as he fingered the well-worn amulet around his neck that had been passed down and used by his family for a little over 3,000 years. Turning his attention to the last of the trio he nodded for it to give it's report.

"Well, sir, I'm not sure what this means but one of them came up in the older records from when the system was first put into use as having a similar though far more powerful signature to a, Lord Stefan Damien Ash with a note that he was the Head of several families that frankly don't exist anymore and was a powerful vampire. The other came up without a name in the system though the computer refers to him as both the Mate of the Lord and his 'Life-bonded' though I am unsure on that term. In any case, the computer issued authorizations for both to in the vault. It added a note that we should send a descendent of Forshak who wears what the computer calls 'The Amulet of Power' and other high ranking goblins as a welcoming delegation."


	4. AN: Rewrite

_**A/N: I have written the first chapter to a re write of this story that in my own opinion at least has so far flowed better then this the first edition, I hope you enjoy it. Will not be updating this story any longer. Thanks for reading this the rewrite can be found in my profile **__****_


End file.
